Basket of Kindness
by Aranaagf
Summary: When Papyrus does not praise Frisk for her skill at puzzles, she decides to show him kindness, with the help of the local children of course. And then she makes it her goal to show the entire Underground what kindness truly means. (Underfell AU, WARNING: OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**OK LibreOffice, don't fail me right now! Anyways, I'm doing this because inspiration. Don't question it.**

 **I don't own Undertale nor Underfell.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Are you sure about this Frisk?" Flowey asked softly. "I mean, those kids aren't playing with toys or anything. How do you know they will help you?"

The kids he was talking about were an armless reptilian, an icy, drake like bird, and a rough looking rabbit. They were huddled in a group, giving sour looks to any adult passing by. To a normal person, you would think they were just the kind of kids who were extremely rebellious. But in reality, they were grouped together to keep safe… Because here, the weak were killed by the strong.

Frisk ignored Flowey's not-so-settle plea to stop. If she was going to show the monsters how kindness was better than fighting, she would start with the kids. So, she walked up to them.

"Hello," she said, ignoring the glares sent her way, with a pleasant tone. "May I ask for your help?"

This took the monster children aback for a moment. When they recovered, the armless monster spoke up.

"Why do you need our help?! Are you that weak?!"

Frisk did not take the insult to heart. "If you mean weak as in I can't fight, no. I don't even fight. But what I need help with is trying to get the Royal Guard's leader to see just how wrong he is about how the weak should die," Frisk explained. "And I need your help because I do not have the materials needed to do so. Plus, it would get him to notice you guys."

The three monsters, though confused, thought about this for a moment. The icy, drake like bird spoke up.

"What's your plan?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Step one had been achieved.

Frisk had found out, after talking to the three monster children, that their names were MK (Monster Kid), Snowdrake, and Marcus. She also found out that they wanted better lives, ones where they did not have to worry about being killed.

So, the group split up, each person going to get some stuff for the project. MK was getting a basket, Snowdrake some paper and pens, Marcus was grabbing wrapping paper, and Frisk was going to see Sans, who was, luckily, down at the Ruins door. She also needed something from Toriel, so it was two birds with one stone.

Flowey, still unsure on whether they should be doing this, stayed quiet during the trek there.

Finally, Sans came into view at his station. He did let Frisk know that he noticed her presence. "what'cha need kiddo?" he asked.

"Well, I need a bone," Frisk said. "For a surprise for Papyrus."

Sans looked startled for a moment, but then sighed. "you aren't letting his silence go, are you?" he asked. "i mean, he was probably just… stunned by your skills at solving his puzzles."

Frisk gave him a look known to humans as puppy eyes.

Sans sighed again. "fine. here you go kid." He tossed her a medium sized bone, earning a joyful look from her.

Frisk then trudged down to the Ruins door, knocking on it three times. The password Toriel had taught her if she needed anything.

The door creaked open, a Loox opening it up to see who it was, before allowing the human girl in.

"It's great to see you again, Frisk!" the Loox said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you again too, Jordan," Frisk said. "I actually need something from mom."

The walk into Toriel's house wasn't difficult, though a little tiring. However, upon entering the living room, Frisk was almost smothered by the boss monster.

"My child! Are you OK? Are you tired? Hungry?" Toriel said worriedly.

"Mom, I only need something," Frisk laughed.

"What do you need, my child?" Toriel asked.

"A plate of spaghetti."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

About two hours later, the group of children was back together. MK was working on the note ("To the Great Papyrus"), Snowdrake on wrapping the spaghetti up so it would not get cold, and Marcus was wrapping up the bone. Frisk, and Flowey, were decorating the basket.

"You know, I heard that the Great Papyrus failed at capturing a human yesterday," MK absentmindedly said. "Do you think it managed to get through Snowdin?"

"Probably not," Snowdrake said. "I mean, the dogs would have gotten it halfway past the sign."

Frisk looked around, to see if any of the adult monsters were around. Though, like last time she checked, they were too well hidden in a small cave near the bridge.

It was a good time to tell the truth, she thought.

"Guys, can I tell you a secret?" Frisk asked, the basket finished.

The three monsters looked up. "Well, if it's a secret, then we won't tell anyone it," Marcus said. "Even the Great Papyrus. You've shown us happiness, so how could we betray you?"

"Well, here's my secret," Frisk said. She paused, as if thinking about her words. "I'm a human!"

The three monster children were stunned silent. Then, MK spoke up.

"Who knew humans could be so cool?"

This caused the group to laugh, well, besides Flowey.

"Well, it's a good thing you told us that now," Snowdrake said. "If you told us that when you met us, it would have been a whole different thing happening right now!"

"I wonder why King Asgore even declared war on humanity back before we were sealed away," Marcus said. "I mean, if Frisk is nice, what if the entire human race is nice too?"

"Well, not all humans are as nice as me," Frisk said with a small sigh. "Just like how there are so few nice monsters. But, the majority of my kind are nice."

"Yo, why don't we start showing kindness to the other monsters?" MK said excitedly. "If we try that, maybe the other kids will pick up on it, and then the adults!"

"I say we start with the Great Papyrus," Snowdrake said. "I mean, he seems a bit hard on his brother! If we get him to be nice too, then the Royal Guard will pick up on it and then we'd have a wave of kindness."

"All who wish that the rule 'kill or be killed' to be removed," said Marcus. "say I!"

"I!" was the chorus.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Papyrus solemnly walked to the front door of the house he shared with his brother. He got yelled at by Undyne, the ex-leader of the Royal Guard, now head trainer, for not catching the human.

He then paused, seeing a decorated basket on the steps. In it was a small note with big letters reading "To the Great Papyrus" laying on top of a wrapped object.

Not knowing what else to do, Papyrus picked up the basket and went to his room.

Closing the door, Papyrus sat down at his desk, taking the note out of the basket to read it.

"To the Great Papyrus, us kids humbly give you these gifts to show our appreciation for your work in the Royal Guard. Please note that we had the human Frisk help us with this. From MK, Snowdrake, Marcus, Frisk, and Flowey."

Papyrus reread the note. The human helped with this? Then it hit him, the face the human had made when he did not praise, like his feelings had told him to, her when she finished his puzzles without failing. She had been disappointed. Was she trying to make it up to him?

Papyrus looked at the basket, and pulled out the first item. It was in the shape of a bone, wrapped up in black and white wrapping paper. Unwrapping it, his suspicion of it being a bone was true, though it did have the message "Thank You" on it. How did they get it?

Probably from Sans. He was the only other skeleton in the Underground, after all.

Papyrus then took out the second item, and unwrapped it. He was then astounded by the thoughtfulness of the kids.

It was a plate of spaghetti. His favorite food. It came with a fork, so Papyrus took it and hesitantly took a small bite of it.

It was delicious.

A small smile appeared on the normally grouchy skeleton's face. The thoughtfulness and kindness that was shown with the gifts brought it, and he could not stop it.

It felt like he was loved~lower case~for once.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Yes! It's finally done! Anyways, this was a thought in my head that needed to be written down. Though, it is a bit strange, I have to say. If you want to, tell me what you think of it in a review!**

 **~Arana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks! Originally this was going to be a one-shot story, but I've decided to write more! So, here we go!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"What do you mean by 'the human isn't leaving Snowdin'?!" growled Undyne, ex-leader of the Royal Guard, now trainer of it, to a shorter, yellow dinosaur wearing a lab coat and crazy looking glasses. "Alphys, why are you so certain on this?"

"Because the human has befriended the town's children, and is showing something called kindness to Snowdin," Alphys, the Royal Scientist, hissed back. "That group decided to give Papyrus a basket of things, which, as you said, included a plate of spaghetti. I believe they are going to change the whole 'kill or be killed' thing that is an unspoken rule for the better."

Undyne looked at the screen in mild displeasure, watching the human child talk to the small town's children, probably in a small meeting about how to spread kindness. She heard over the audio the words one gold, cinnabuns, and something about a business in selling something called "nice-cream." "But why is the human doing that? I mean, Papyrus tried to kill them, and they returned that with a basket of non-poisoned goodies?" she asked. "How can that kindness be so strong to get Papyrus to lesson his anger at the Royal Guard trainees when they fail at his puzzles?"

"He felt… loved, lowercase, I think," Alphys answered. "Something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something that we all haven't felt for a long time. He wants to share that warm, fuzzy feeling with everyone, maybe, so that they can feel it's effects and be more cheerful."

"But isn't lowercase love considered weak?" Undyne asked.

"Well, at the moment it is," Alphys answered. "But that human and her flower companion are changing it."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"You want to learn how to make cinnabuns to help my business?" a mildly confused rabbit monster, the local shopkeeper, asked.

"Well, if we give samples for a cheap price to the townsfolk," Frisk said with a smile. "they might like it and come in to buy more for their real price!"

"Plus, you seem to be needing a break from all the arguing over prices," MK said. "If needed, I can advertise the shop, since I can't make the cinnabuns because of my lack of arms."

"Aunt, please can we help you?" Marcus pleaded. "I really want to help you and mom for once!"

The rabbit monster looked from one face to another, trying her hardest to not give in to the pleading (puppy dog eyes was something Frisk taught to her new friends as a skill for future things) looks the four children, and flower, had. But, she finally caved in. "Fine, but you have to do exactly what I tell you to do."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The group split up into two. Marcus and MK stayed at the shop to try to get customers, while Frisk, Flowey, and Snowdrake went around town, selling a sheet of cinnabuns for one gold a piece. So far, they had earned five gold, and about three small smiles.

"Frisk!" Flowey, who was acting as lookout, said. "Papyrus is over there!" He pointed over to the now seemingly grouchy skeleton. "Do you think he'd want a cinnabun?"

"Maybe," Frisk said. "Come on, Snowdrake, let's go see!"

"OK!" Snowdrake said with a grin.

The three trudged over to Papyrus, determined looks on their faces. When Papyrus noticed them, he seemed to have a mild sense of surprise about him.

"Would you like a cinnabun, Great Papyrus?" Frisk asked, holding up the sheet of cinnabuns.

"It's only one gold for one!" Snowdrake said, his grin bigger.

Papyrus seemed to think about this for a few moments, before grudgingly taking out one gold and handing it to Snowdrake, and then taking one of the pastries. He then walked away, taking a small bite.

Frisk and Snowdrake grinned at each other. They could tell that Papyrus was starting to grow nicer, as he would normally not do such a thing from what Frisk had heard.

The rest of the day flew by, and when the group rejoined, there was a sense of warmth in the cool air. MK and Marcus had sold a total of twenty cinnabuns, some to monsters who had gotten one from Frisk, Flowey, and Snowdrake. In fact, the group did so well that the shopkeeper said that they had a part-time job for the weekends when they didn't have school, they did so well.

After hearing that, the group had a moment of joy, though Frisk wasn't going to go to the monster school, and left the inn early the next morning to go to Toriel for her own lessons, which had been scheduled the day before as a school for the monsters of the Ruins.

The group planned to meet up after school, at the cavern where they learned that a small, fluffy white dog lived… he let them use the cavern as their hangout as long as they didn't try to go into his room.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Papyrus sat at his desk, contemplating the events of the day. It seemed that the trainees worked harder with encouragement, which surprised both him and Undyne. He also found out that he liked cinnabuns, so he made a mental note to get some soon.

But the biggest thing that was on his mind was that Sans had not fought with him at all, seemingly enjoying the calmness in the house with a more-or-less lazy attitude.

Papyrus knew it had something to do with the human… who he was starting to think as Frisk.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And there we go! As I said before, I had made this as a one-shot but then decided to add to it. It's heartwarming to me, and hopefully to you guys as well.**

 **~Arana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks, Arana AGF here! And I am finally going to post another Basket of Kindness chapter!**

 **(applause is heard in the background from Frisk and a few of the Underfell monster, which included Sans, Toriel, and surprisingly Papyrus)**

 **Anyways, I'd like you guys reading to help me with something. Do you wish to see an idea of your's play out? If you give me the idea, I'll look it over. If it sparks an imaginative though for the story, it'll likely be put it.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 3- Nice Cream

"You want to see a new item be stocked here at my shop?" Ms. Bungie, the local shopkeeper and Marcus's aunt, asked.

"Yeah!" MK said. "We call it Nice Cream!"

Frisk held up a wrapped item. "We even brought one for you to sample!" she said, with a giggle. "Make sure to read what the wrapper says!"

Ms. Bungie grudgingly took the Nice Cream from Frisk, and carefully unwrapped it. The ice cream was blue in color, and had chocolate stripes. She looked at the wrapper, and was very, very surprised at what it said.

"You're shop warms the heart of Snowdin, be happy you run it!" the wrapper said.

They had somehow picked one, randomly from their basket of Nice Cream in the next room, that was perfect for the shopkeeper.

Trying not to seem weak in front of the children by crying, Ms. Bungie took a small bite from the ice cream. It's flavor: blueberry mixed with chocolate. Something she had once tasted in her childhood, a favorite flavor of her's.

A tear went down the bunny's cheek, and she sniffed a little. "I think these will be perfect for spreading more of your warmth through Snowdin," she said, stuttering a little.

The group of kids cheered.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

To the joy of the group of children, Nice Cream was a success. With the help of a little magic from Flowey, somehow the Nice Creams' messages were going to the right monsters. Some of the other school children had some, and even Sans had stopped by to get one.

Papyrus, too, had surprised the kids by stopping by the store to buy some Cinnabuns, and had also took a sample Nice Cream.

He left with a small, but noticeable, smile.

"We are actually doing something!" cheered MK the next day, as they group watched people greeting each other instead of growling, and kids laughing about jokes. Two guards, who had stopped by, were each eating Nice Cream, talking happily with each other.

Even Papyrus was feeling the warmth filling the cold cave, as he only snorted when Sans brought up a supposingly touchy subject (Papyrus's cooking skills) in public. And gave him a small, barely hard smack.

"See, it's so easy, us kids can do it!" Frisk said with a smile. "Even the Royal Guards are picking up on it."

"OK, where are the kids?!" growled a voice.

"Shoot, that's Undyne!" MK yelped.

"She doesn't sound too happy!" Snowdrake cried.

"Run!" Marcus yelled, and the group took off to the dog cave.

"Woof," the dog greeted as they rushed in.

"Need to hide!" Frisk cried, arms waving.

"Woof?" the dog asked.

"Undyne! She's searching for Frisk!" MK answered.

"Woof!" the dog yelped, opening the door to his room. The kids, and he, rushed inside.

"OK, you pipsqueaks, where are you?" Undyne growled, looking in the cavern. "A dead end? No wait, that's Toby's room. He wouldn't want me intruding…"

" _Undyne, I'm pretty sure that the group of kids went down to that cave,"_ Alphys's voice said over a walky-talky. " _The human hasn't gone to the Ruins yet."_

"Shoot, they could have gotten passed your cameras!"

" _No, they couldn't have! I'm checking every one of them, and the kids are no where…"_

"Well, I guess I'll have to catch that human another time," Undyne huffed. She walked out the cave maw…

...And almost ran right into Papyrus. To say the least, Undyne jumped, which was unusual for her.

"Jeez, Papyrus!" Undyne growled. "Don't scare me like that."

"I CAME TO TELL YOU," Papyrus growled, his voice loud enough to be heard by the kids in the dog's room (which he knew they were there) as he spoke. "THAT THE RESIDENTS OF SNOWDIN ARE UNHAPPY THAT YOU DECIDED TO CHASE THE KIDS, ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY ARE GETTING A SENSE OF WARMTH IN THIS COLD CAVERN."

"Well, one of them is a human!" Undyne growled back. "How would they react to knowing that a human has been doing this?!"

"I HAVE SCHEDULED A MEETING FOR TOMORROW," Papyrus growled. "WHERE I WILL HAVE THE HUMAN, WHO GOES BY FRISK, TELL THE TOWN THAT SHE IS A HUMAN. BY THIS POINT, THEY ARE PROBABLY NOT EVEN GOING TO CARE."

"What do you mean by that?" Undyne asked.

"DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT EVERYONE WAS ENJOYING TODAY?" Papyrus countered. "THEY DISCARDED THEIR MISTRUST IN OTHERS. THIS PAST WEEK HAS BEEN A LEARNING EXPERIENCE FOR EVERYONE IN SNOWDIN, INCLUDING ME." He looked away for a moment. "I SEE NOW THAT THE RULE 'KILL OR BE KILLED' IS A BIT… OVER DOING THINGS. JUST BECAUSE WE ARE STUCK DOWN HERE DOES NOT MEAN WE SHOULD FIGHT EACH OTHER. JUST BECAUSE KING ASGORE IS WAITING FOR THE LAST SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER DOES NOT MEAN THAT WE SHOULD GIVE UP SUCH A LIFE CHANGING EXPERIENCE TO BE FREE.

"WE ALL WISH FOR BETTER LIVES. IF WE DO EVER MAKE IT TO THE SURFACE, I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT IN KING ASGORE'S WAR. HUMANS ARE NOT EVIL, AS FRISK HAS SHOWN," Papyrus then turned his warmth laced gaze to Undyne. "DOESN'T ALPHYS WANT A BETTER LIFE? ONE WHERE SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO TORTURE POOR, FALLEN DOWN MONSTERS BY BRINGING THEM BACK AND FUSING THEM TOGETHER? DON'T YOU WISH THAT YOU COULD SEE PASSED THE HATE YOU CARRY, AND LIVE PEACEFULLY HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND?"

As Papyrus was talking to Undyne, the group of kids, plus Toby the dog, watched from a secret camera that Toby had placed outside his door.

"Well, we got one powerful monster down," MK said. "And Snowdin is grasping the idea of lowercase love down. We should move on to Waterfall!"

"Yeah, but we would have to do that on the weekends…" Snowdrake said slowly. "Plus, Undyne is usually there when she's off duty. We'd have to sneak around…"

Frisk looked at the screen, her face determined. "Then we start with Undyne," she said, her voice not hinting any fear. "We do that, and she'll spread it on too."

"Should we really attend the meeting tomorrow?" Marcus asked.

"Of course!" Frisk said cheerfully. "The town needs to know what I really am!"

"Woof," Toby said, barking into his bark-to-speech program. It read, "I shall go talk with the Temmies. They can help too."

"How are we going to get the Temmies on our side?" MK asked.

Toby just brought out a bag filled with gold.

"Oh."

"So, are we ready, or not?" Frisk said, as she watched Undyne storm off towards Snowdin. "I'll get mom to come too!" Then she paused. "Wait, no, I'll get her when I need to face Asgore."

"You facing Asgore?" MK asked, fear in his voice.

"I'll bring all the monsters I've befriended with me," Frisk laughed. "The entire Underground hopefully! Then, he'd have no choice but to go along with the plan Flowey and I made." She nodded to the flower.

"Once we have everyone in the Underground on our side, I'm going to do something a tad dangerous, and Frisk will make sure I don't lose myself," Flowey said. "I'll absorb all the souls in the Underground, and break the Barrier! When I do that, I'll release the souls and go back to being a flower. Then, we will all live happily on the Surface!"

The others stood mouth a-gape. Toby barked in the program again.

"That's a great idea!" it read out.

This caused the others to be even more shocked.

"Then it can be done!" Flowey said proudly. "We'll be the group to free the monsters!"

"And you'll be your old self for a short time," Frisk said slowly.

Flowey paused. "That's why you'll be there, so I don't lose myself and go evil," he said.

"Wait, Flowey wasn't always Flowey?" MK finally asked.

"No, I'm a soulless flower at the moment," Flowey said. "And I actually prefer being soulless. Being Asriel really doesn't sound too good anymore. I was really mean back then…"

"You were the prince of all monsters?!" Snowdrake yelped.

"Yes, and I dislike that title, please don't call me that," Flowey groaned. "It brings back bad memories."

"Still, we have to go through with this plan," Frisk said. "Because I want humans and monsters to live peacefully together." She then thought of something, and put her hand out. "All for one." She then raised her hand, closing it into a fist. "And one for all!"

The others looked at her in awe.

She was determined to free them. And she would do it.

It was her destiny, after all, she thought.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways, I am getting back into this. I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have any ideas or thoughts, please review!**

 **~Arana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks! Arana here! And with a new chapter for Basket of Kindness!**

 **Anyways, on to the reviews!**

 **Yo: "barely gas any plot and interest" What the heck does that mean? Why is the word 'gas' in the middle of this sentence? Were you meaning 'has'?**

 **SleepyMangaHead: That would be a great idea!**

 **And now, if you wish to meet me on Roblox, (if you go on it) look for fannadragonfox. This is what I go by.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 4- I am Human

The next day, after school, Frisk trudged down the road to Snowdin. Passing Sans, who looked on with a sense of tension, she finally noticed how she was not joined by MK by now. Usually he would meet her at Sans's post.

Was the tension she was feeling part of why he was not here?

Flowey, too, seemed to feel the tension. After yesterday's events, he did not really want Frisk to tell the folks of Snowdin her true identity. But then, it had been years since the last human had fallen, and they had not even made it past Toriel.

Frisk stopped at a guard post. "Hey Doggo," she greeted.

The dog, who was smoking a dog treat, jumped. "O-Oh hi!" he laughed awkwardly. "Couldn't see you moving there."

"You going to be at the town meeting?" Frisk asked, halfheartedly.

"Of course," Doggo said slowly. "The whole dog team is. Greater Dog says he doesn't really want to though, his armor is being repaired."

"How'd he break it this time?"

"He fell off the edge of the ice puzzle," Doggo chuckled. "Without his claws, he can't really steady himself on that thing."

Frisk chuckled as well. She remembered her own experience with that puzzle. She got it down in two tries, the first having her fall off it.

"I'll see you at the town meeting," Frisk said, starting to walk away.

"See you there too!" Doggo called after her.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Frisk!" MK called out, running~and tripping, but managing to get up quickly~over to her. Marcus and Snowdrake behind him. "The meeting's gonna start soon! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," Frisk said. "The townsfolk need to know who has been helping them these past few weeks. Plus, I don't really like lying."

"She only keeps a few things hidden," Flowey snorted with a roll of his eyes. "One of them is best kept secret, and the others concern her past."

"Fl-Flowey!" Frisk said, her eyes fluttering open for a mere second or two, revealing ruby red eyes underneath.

Flowey paused, remembering a ruby eyed girl from back when he was Asriel. Were they related in a way?

"Well, if you don't want to tell us those secrets," Snowdrake said. "we won't press you. That wouldn't be nice."

Marcus nodded. "We better go over to where Papyrus asked us to be," he said slowly. "I know he's kinder now, but I don't really want him angry with us."

The group agreed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Alphys stared at her monitor, watching as the kids ran up to Papyrus. Next to her, Undyne scoffed.

"I don't get why he didn't kill the human when he first saw her," Undyne growled.

Alphys paused, remembering the weird readings she had picked up on her determination monitor, when the human was making her way to Snowdin. Every now and then, the readings would spike, but then go down for a while before spiking once more. Had the power of determination been used during those spikes to keep the human alive? No, they were when the human was seemingly waking from a daze in certain spots where sparkling starS, special monsters that only responded to those with high determination levels, were.

"Maybe he was astounded by the human's abilities to get through his puzzles," Alphys spat out, instead of 'I bet the human was using her determination to get pass him.' "And he just wanted to test her with harder puzzles."

"Highly unlikely," Undyne spat. "The last human got killed almost as soon as Papyrus spotted it. Didn't even managed to get to the first puzzle."

"You never know when it comes to this human," Alphys sighed.

"Darlings!" called a voice. "Are you two still watching the human?"

The two looked over to a monster~actually, two monsters, ghosts, who shared a host body, a robot. His top arms were crossed, while his bottom were… flapping around?

"Blookie… please stop…" the robot sighed.

They were still getting used to sharing the robot body.

The robot sped over to the two monster, and looked at the monitor. " _I've seen her before!"_ hissed a second voice from the robot. " _In the Ruins. She was… nice."_ "Blookie, please, we've got to get her soul so we can break the barrier." " _Can you wait for her to get here to Hotland at least?"_ "You know as well as I that she won't make it pass Undyne." The second voice was quiet.

"Can you two stop arguing already?" Undyne growled.

The robot was silent.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"RESIDENTS OF SNOWDIN," Papyrus said boldly, Frisk at his side. "I HAVE CALLED THIS MEETING TO ALERT YOU TO SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT ALERTED THESE PAST WEEKS DUE TO IT NOT NEEDING TO BE. BUT NOW, FRISK HERE IS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE TOLD, NOW." He nodded to Frisk, who hesitantly took the mic.

"Um, as you all know, I've been here for the past few weeks," Frisk said slowly. "But, I've keep on thing secret until now for my safety until I knew all of you would take it without trying to kill me." She took a deep breath. "I'm the human who Papyrus failed at killing. I've been showing you true kindness because I feel sorry for you. You were trapped down here, although I've heard it was mainly your king's fault for going to war with my kind… which I still don't get why he did…"

The townsfolk were quiet. Then, MK ran onto the stage. "Yo!" he called. "Frisk is a good person! She's shown us what it's like to feel lowercase love! She's giving us a better future!"

Marcus ran onto the stage too. "She's helped me get better relationships with my family!" he cried. "She's helped my aunt's business grow!"

Snowdrake ran up on stage as well. "She's shown me that joking is a good thing!" he said. "She's been a great friend! I don't care what you other kids call us, 'cause friendship is _not_ weak! Helping others isn't weak either!"

Sans walked up on stage. "she's helped me and paps get to know each other better," he said lazily. "we don't fight as often now. plus, she is determined to change the rule of 'kill or be killed'. i'm rooting for ya, kid."

Then, the Annoying Dog trotted onto the stage, and then jumped on Frisk's head. "Woof!" he barked.

"Woof!" barked Greater Dog from the crowd.

"He says that he trusts her!" called Doggo. "And to say the truth, I do too!"

"She's helped my business," the bunny shop keeper called. "She can keep her part-time job!"

One by one, the townsfolk stood up, saying what Frisk had helped them with. Be it getting through a tough time, or helping repair a broken romance with a few simple was all that were needs, Frisk had somehow helped the entire town.

Frisk smiled. Then paused as a twinkling star flew up to her~the one from in front of the inn! It gave out a few… noises… and floated in front of Frisk.

Frisk realized that it must have come towards her strong feeling of determination. She smiled, and reached her hand out, a glow washing over her and those on stage.

" **Hearing that the townsfolk of Snowdin will stand behind you, fills you with determination,"** read the voice of a young girl. " **Fill saved."**

The star then went back to the inn, getting awed looks from the townsfolk.  
"What was that?" MK asked, as Frisk hadn't really done that in front of the group.

"I'll… explain later," Frisk said with a smile.

The kids looked at her in awe, as they had never seen one of those kinds of monsters interact, let alone seek out, someone. No one had a name for them either.

Now, Frisk looked towards the blue rocks of what she presumed was Waterfall. "I'm going there next," she said, pointing. "Everyone, wish me luck!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that was chapter 4! I hope you have enjoyed it so far!**

 **~Arana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello folks! Arana here, with an old story I need to get back to! That's right, I'm adding a chapter to Basket of Kindness!**

 **(In the background, the main cast starts to clap with mild excitement, with a few woofs from Toby)**

 **Thank you, thank you! Blah I should have updated this awhile ago. When did I last post something for it? December 6th? Oh. Wait that was when someone wanted to buy another one of my fanfics.**

 **So, I'm going to get back into the groove of this story (had to reread it!)**

 **Now, for the next chapter!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 5- Waterfall

Frisk was mildly unhappy about her situation. She was, of course, being mothered by Toriel, since she was in the Ruins at the moment, who was packing up a small carriage, meant to be light enough for Frisk to pull around, with all sorts of things that she would need. From food to first aid kits, even a bit of extra clothes, the thing seemed to get heavier just by looking at it.

"And finished!" Toriel laughed, putting a raincoat around Frisk and placing a small rain hat on her head. "Just make sure you take the cold medicine if you catch a cold and…"

"Mom I'm going to be fine!" Frisk laughed. She would be Saving before she entered Waterfall proper, just in case Undyne was there.

But Toriel had not been so sure at first of this trip. Of course, she originally wanted Frisk to take a monster from the Ruins with her, but Frisk had told her she was going to be watched by Sans, and that her friends had gotten the A-OK to have a mini vacation from school. Of course, Frisk knew Sans wasn't really going to do much besides watch the small group, but she knew that he had been oddly feared by some monsters. Not just because he was the brother of the leader of the Royal Guard, no there was something else. But Frisk couldn't place it.

Frisk was drawn out of her thoughts when Toriel patted her head. "I'll help you get this downstairs, but when you find yourself needing help, I hope Flowey will answer that call."

To this, Flowey, who had a special seat in the cart, blushed a little. Even with him being soulless, he did have a good range of emotions. However, being soulless had taught him that his old ways had been wrong, well, besides "saving" that ruby eyed child long, long ago.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk smiled, pulling the cart of stuff out of the Ruins and waving at the camera that was in the bush. Then, she trudged forward, finding it easy to pull the cart with her. It took her nearly no extra time to get to Sans's post, where the short skeleton, and MK, Marcus, and Snowdrake, were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Frisk called out, crossing the bridge. "I'm ready to go!"

The others took a look at her, then at their own packs for the journey into Waterfall. Their packs were easily backpacks, with an exception for MK as his pack was similar to Frisk's cart, seeing as he could not wear a backpack.

"wow, your mom really prepared you," Sans chuckled, getting out of his station and walking next to Frisk. "c'mon kids, let's go."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The trip to Snowdin took little time, with Sans using special shortcuts to bypass the puzzles, which had been turned on for some odd reason. But, they did stop at the inn and the store, seeing as they were not fully ready for the trip.

Frisk, of course, Saved, before unhitching herself from her cart, which stood easily on its four wheels, next to the shop, before going in with the group. When they emerged from the shop, those who had arms were carrying goodies to put in Frisk's cart, which, surprisingly, had a lot more room than they thought. The goodies they had grabbed were a couple batches of Cinnabuns they had bakes the day before, a couple baskets of Nice Creams, and some other things that both the innkeeper and the shopkeeper had thought the group needed. And it was still easy to pull afterwards.

Frisk Saved once more, hitched herself back to the cart, and started to walk towards the entrance to Waterfall with the group. When they got to the entrance, and entered Waterfall, they were surprised that Toby and a group of odd cat monsters had been waiting for them.

"Woof," Toby barked, motioning to the monsters.

"Hoi, I'm Temmie," the monster said. "But you can call me Tem. These are my friends Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, and Bob."

There were three "hois" and one "ello" that came from the four other "Temmies." They all seemed to be a bit roughed up, but each of them seemed to be confident as well.

"We're here to help you get to Undyne's house," Bob said, and Frisk realized that it seemed to be the only male "Temmie." He was also the only one who talked in complete sentences besides Tem. "Not all the monsters here will like you intruding here."

"We've got some peace offerings," Frisk said with a smile, handing each of the Temmies a Nicecream. Each of them opened their Nicecream, soon they had bright smiles.

"This might work," Bob said, with a grin. "But we'll have to see."


	6. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
